Ethereal
by Kassandra21
Summary: A story about love and destiny. Two creatures, so different from each other... A goddess and a genie, brought togehter through unexpected events and bound by destiny forever. Will they be able to be together in the end and what does the future have in store for them? Genie X Lila (OC). Rated T just to be sure :)
1. 1 A walk by the sea

A/N: This is officially the first chapter of the story commissioned by my deviantart friend** ASinglePetal ( rollingbell **here on FF), featuring her OC Lila and Genie from Disney's Aladdin. I chose the title "Ethereal" for this story, because in a way both of them are ethereal creatures. Lila is a goddess and Genie is a magical creature, whose body could be considered ethereal. This first chapter is an introduction to Lila. I have to say I am a very descriptive writer and I like to elaborate on the characters, so my chapters won't be hasty. , I leave a lot of hints about her backstory but most of it is still a mystery and will remain for a while. I must say I got really into this story. And it ends with a small intro on the next chapter XD. The song Lila is humming is "Scarborough Fair" from Simon & Garfunkel. It's a traditional british song. It comes from Yorkshire, which is much nothern than Berkshire, where Lila lives but she heard it in a fair so it was probably by wandering artists XD. I love this song. Also currently Lila is in the area of Cornwall, southwest England, again far from Reading where she lives. The song that plays as Lila faces the ocean at awe is "Teh Bounldess Ocean" from FF III Ost. Also love it , I hope you like it. **Please review** ^_^

DISCLAIMER: The Genie and all the other characters from the movie Aladdin belong to Disney. Lila and her grandmother belong to **ASinglePetal. **The rest of the OCs, I came up with XD.

Cover art by me :D

**Ethereal**

Chapter 1. A walk by the sea

The white-haired girl was walking down the rocky beach barefoot. This was the first time she had been that close to the sea. She was carrying her shoes with one hand and humming a soft folk tune… She must have picked it up in the Fair, and for some reason it was stuck in her head. She took a deep breath and let the pleasant sea breeze enter her lungs.

"Ahhh this is so nice…" she mumbled and continued to hum that tune… She had been walking for a good 20 minutes at least. She hadn't noticed how time past because this was so pleasing, and she found that when she did things she would enjoy, time really flew.

Were she back in Reading, her parents would make her stay home most of the times or be over cautious over her… She really didn't know what was the matter with that. It wasn't always that way… It had all started when she turned 12. Suddenly she was allowed to socialize a lot less and she could always feel her father's or mother's eyes over her. They were subtle about it but the past few years her parents had grown far too overprotective… In Reading she wouldn't even think to sneak out, although she did enjoy her occasional walks down the Thames the few times that she did sneak out. For some strange reason it was always on full moon nights. It's like she felt a sudden urge to be in an open place whenever the moon was full. Sometimes she even did it self-consciously, without even knowing that there was actually going to be a full moon. There was something magical about the silver moonlight reflecting on the calm waters of Thames. However this… This was magnificent. She had heard of the ocean, seen paintings of it but she couldn't imagine this kind of beauty. It was so captivating she had a strange feeling of pressure in her heart. But it wasn't uncomfortable… It was sweet. She very often found herself admiring and mentally praising the beauty of the world around her. She loved the walks in the woods and the hills and of course the Thames. And now she saw the wonderful sea in its majesty and couldn't help but wonder…

"Is this really a work of some higher entity… And if it is, what kind of incredible mind could have imagined and brought life to such beauty?..." she mumbled again. She rather often found herself expressing her thoughts out loud, even unintentionally and that had gotten her into some trouble but not too much, her parents were really sweet and they never really treated her less than great. The only thing that bugged her was the overprotectiveness and the secrecy… She would not rarely walk in on them talking in whispers or low voices and the conversation would immediately stop once Lila entered the room. She was really intrigued to ask, but she never really did.

"Ahh!" she suddenly exclaimed, immediately snapping out of her thoughts. The sea tide had slightly risen and a small wave had licked her foot. At first she was startled but the feeling of the cold water was quite refreshing actually. So much that she popped a smile. She dipped her toes playfully into the wet sand and waited for another small wave to come and touch her feet. After some minutes she decided to keep walking with her feet inside the water. Luckily the breeze was smooth and there was little to no turbulence in the sea. The waters were greyish as the afternoon sun had almost disappeared behind the huge rocky hills that stood majestically before the coastline. The beach was mostly rock, with irregularly smoothened from the water, boulders of various sizes lying all across the coast, however the ground was covered also by a dark brown thin grain sand. The color of the rocks was also greyish to white, something that made the image even more beautiful. Lila sighed cheerfully. Today's outing was equally or even more pleasing than a full moon night at Thames. Suddenly, her eyes opened wide and a small blush appeared on her face. It was a blush of excitement. Right in front of her, well, a few meters ahead, on a small peninsula entering the sea, stood a beautiful, stone-walled, again grey in color, cylindrical building. It looked actually more conical, with the base being considerably wider than the top, which was almost as narrow as a tip. On the lowest level of the establishment, there was a rather large wooden gate, which was obviously the entrance and right under the tip, was what looked like a chamber or a large room, enclosed by glass windows and surrounded by a small terrace with white railing. Right over that little chamber there was another one, much smaller one and that comprised the tip of the building.

"That must be the lighthouse papa was talking about.." her eyes were sparkling as she uttered those words. Her parents had specifically told her NEVER to go near that lighthouse because it was dangerous. But then again they had said the exact same thing about the beach, but there she was… The house they were staying at, was north up the hill from the cast so she had walked a fair distance to get there after sneaking out. But she didn't mind at all, since the scenery was wonderful and the weather was quite sweet. She looked at the building a little reluctant… But god did she want to see what was inside…

i I'll just take a peek and I'm out…/i

She thought as her feet led the way to the lighthouse. She put on her shoes soon after, as the peninsula was steep and the rocks were kind of edgy and she didn't want to injure her feet or her mom would definitely tell she had been out. She climbed up and reached the wooden gate. It wasn't locked , but it was sealed with a big wooden board that she'd have to remove if she wanted to get in…

"Well… I did come all the way here" she self-spoke determined and decided to go for it. It proved much easier than she had thought, as the board only looked heavy. She didn't succeed with the first try, but she did remove it. A small opening cracked and after a slight pull she opened the big gate. To her surprise, there was no entrance hall. Behind the door there was the beginning of an escalator, she guessed lead to the room on the top of the building. The light was quite dim, as the torches on the side walls of the escalators were not lit. However she could see the steps as there was still light outside… And she'd have to be quick because there wouldn't be for much longer. She ascended the spiral staircase pretty fast, holding her light blue dress not only out of fear that she'd step on it but also because she didn't want it to get dirty. It was a little humid by the sea of course but she figured it would dry out on the way back.

Reaching the top she realized that there was no other door and the stairs led directly to the chamber. She entered it and her face lit up pink again her eyes sparkling, open wide.

"This is amazing…" she uttered in awe. In front of her lay the boundless ocean. The sea extended as far as her eyes could see and that's where it joined with the grrey-blue sky. This was a sight for sore eyes. She had seen the sea from up the hills, but the image was somewhat 'distorted' from the mountains and the hills. However in that room, on that peninsula that extended several meters into the sea, wherever she looked around she would see just the ocean and the sky. She admired the wonder of creation once more, bringing in her mind the creator… He or she must have been indeed one gifted being.

She was trying to fight the urge to go in the terrace as that, she knew very well, was indeed dangerous. However she wanted to so much. When finally she lost to her curiosity and started walking to the balcony door suddenly she heard a loud banging noise, which was probably the entrance door, and a very strict voice from all the way down the stairs.

"Who's there?!" it was a male voice. Sounded rather old. Lila panicked. She didn't get that a lot, she was pretty clam most of the time but this time she was probably bending more rules than the ones her parents had set. She wasn't supposed to be in that lighthouse. She looked around… there was nothing in that room but a table with some strange tools in It and a cupboard. She opened is foolishly in her panic although she would never fit in there no matter how tiny she was. Tools again. She looked outside… She was even more visible there…

i Ughh…What am I going to do?.../i

She thought as she heard the steps of that man get dangerously closer. Suddenly she remembered. There was another chamber visible from afar.. She looked up. She was right… There was a small hatch door on the ceiling. She looked around calmer and more carefully now. A small ladder of 5 stairs was lying on the floor on the other side of the room. Lila smiled and rushed to it. She supported it under the hatch, climbed on it and opened the hatch. Without thinking much she jumped in that room and closed the hatch. And just in time. The man with the strict voice entered the room and looked around. She could not see him but she could hear his steps.

"Someone's been 'ere…" he said in a strange accent. "Where are you? Show yourself trespasser…" his voice sounded threatening now… Lila was starting to fear…

i Oh no…/i

She looked around. The only thing in the room was a huge type of vessel, that looked like a giant pan or plate… Next to it there was a strange mechanism with several gears and levers… There was nowhere to hide in there. She heard the man talking to himself..

"Meh, there's no time for playin' around… Those southeast reefs are a death trap to sailors… I better get into it…" and then she heard the terrifying sound of the ladder being climbed. Without much thought she climbed behind the mechanism. She was less than hidden but what else could she do?

The hatch door opened and a very ugly old man entered. He was wearing a ragged brown cape and a strange looking cap that covered almost all of his hair. On his hands he had a big lit glass lamp. It wasn't really dark yet but the afternoon light had started fading and becoming dimmer.

i Maybe he won't see me../i

Lila thought. But unfortunately the first thing the man did was turn his attention to the mechanism.. Apparently, it was important. His eyes narrowed and he lifted his lamp as he approached. He spotted her and his face was distorted, well, more than it already was at least. The way the lamp lit it also made it look terrifying. Lila felt chills down her spines.

"Whad'ya doin' here you little brat?" he hissed.

In all her panic, Lila jolted from her position and tried to jump away. However in her effort she tripped and fell over the mechanism, which was detached from the floor and practically crumbled to pieces.

"Ah! Oh no…" she turned to apologize but the man's expression was so scary, she preferred to get up and run for it. She managed to get past him and rushed down the ladder but at the last trip her dress got caught, she tripped and fell on the floor.

"Ouch!" she exclaimed.

"Come he' you little runt.." the old man hissed again having made his way down as well. Lila crawled as far as she could, getting her precious dress all muddy, until she hit a glass window… The man was now walking towards her in a very threatening way Lila crawled herself to a lifting position hugging her knees and burying her head between them and waited for the worst.

"Now I'll teach you not to sneak in where you don't belong…" he said in a way that made her skin crawl. She didn't turn to look at him. She stayed in her fetal siting position. She felt so scared… She felt her whole body shivering… But there was also another feeling… As if something was moving inside her body, all around… It felt… less like matter and more like…energy… She thought it was probably the fear. However, what she couldn't see, was that her body was emitting a strange white glow..

"What tha…" the man said stopping in his tracks.

"GET AWAY FROM HER" she heard a familiar form yell. She lifted her eyes and saw her father, standing at the door with all his might giving the old man an icy glare.

"PAPA!" she exclaimed and run to him. The white glow was gone now… It was very brief but it was there. Lila's father wrapped her arms around her and stroke her white-blue hair.

"Shh… It's ok… You're safe now" he said as he felt his daughter shaking. He wouldn't scold her now… But when she relaxed… She would definitely hear it.

"Ya daughter broke the lighting mechanism… Ya know what that means?" the old man said bitterly.

"We'll fix it tomorrow. I will. I am a mechanic. I will pay the expenses as well" he said calmly.

"Now I have to take my daughter home. Excuse us" he said and turned away, still supporting Lila in his hug.

"Well.. We betta wish no sailor finds himself in the open waters of the Lizard Peninsula…" the old man mumbled looking to the horizon, as Lila's and her papa's steps faded down the stairs.

…

Somewhere in the open Ocean, just South of the Lizard Peninsula, a pirate ship, coming from the Far East, had drifted in the British waters…


	2. Castaway

**Chapter 2. Castaway **

_Somewhere in the open Ocean, just South of the Lizard Peninsula, a pirate ship, coming from the Far East, had drifted in the British waters…_

"Ah drat! Snake-eyes again?! What the hell Akh?" a bearded, short, almost midgity man with a dirty rug covering his left eye, hissed. He looked like he was in his early thirties.

"Well… I guess lady luck's on my side tonight Hammie" a man of the same age, slightly larger, also bearded but with a big shiny bald spot on his head and a couple of missing teeth, answered with a content grin.

"No lady would come close to you, you fart-smelling uglyface" the other man replied bitterly. A bunch of men that were sitting a little further from them, burst into a very loud laugh.

"Why you…" the bald man started to protest when he was interrupted by the echoing noice of a thunderbolt, accompanied by a blinding thunder, only seconds after the sound.

"Holy cow… What was that? A storm? At this time of year?" he exclaimed, completely forgetting about their previous quarrel.

"We better get ready" the other man said and took away the dice. Their little gambling pleasure was probably over for tonight.

"STORM UP AHEAD!" the observer yelled from the top of the mast. He was a dark-skinned, very big man. His eyes were sharp as an eagle and that was what had given him that position.

The waters seemed calm and the weather had been sweet during most of their journey. However they had been chased pretty far away from their usual territory. To the west. After the loot of the previous day, maybe they wouldn't even have to do this anymore. Many of the men aboard the Sea Hawk had thought of that. Life as a pirate was really harsh, and many of them had done it for way too long and they were growing tired. They wanted to settle down, have a family, live away from the sea. But could they? And most of all now that they were hunted far, far away from where their homes used to be.

….

"Where are we?" the captain questioned, addressing his navigator.

"Well, I'd say too west for our taste captain.. We're approaching an area called Britain…" the young man answered pointing at an old map. It indeed was too west… Too far away from where they usually sailed. The captain frowned his face.

"Damn… That ain't good… These western nations… Their navy is pretty tough… It's not in our best interest to be around here.." he said pensively. The captain was a man not too old. He was in his early forties. He had thick black hair and darkish skin. His hair was tied in a rather sloppy low ponytail and a couple of braids extended from it. His beard seemed a lot better groomed than his hair. He had a big eye patch over his left eye. After a few minutes of silence he addressed his navigator again.

"How long till we'll be to sail back east?" he finally asked.

"Well… Judging from the wind speed and direction it won't be before 2 to 3 days.." the other man answered.

"Well… That's kind of encouraging… 2 to 3 days is not that much… But we have to stay as far as we can from dry land. We can't afford even one hit from those British navy canons…" the captain said pensively again. Then he took his half-lit cigar that was resting on a tray on a desk near-by… He looked behind it. The old golden lamp. He hadn't let anyone touch it. Even he, himself was afraid to… If that lamp was what he thought it was they needed to be extremely cautious at its use. The young navigator observed the captain looking at the lamp. He had noticed his obsession about it. It didn't really seem that expensive. Of course it was a golden lamp but then again, they had gotten items that were definitely far more valuable than this one old thing… However the captain was overprotective of it… That had caused the rest of the crew to get suspicious as well. The navigator didn't care much. He just wanted his share of the gold. He'd go spend it roaming foreign lands and sail back when he needed more of it. What the captain wanted with that old thing was none of his business.

Suddenly the ship started rocking slightly. The navigator got alarmed and rushed to the deck. He looked up ahead in the distance.

"There's a storm coming" Akh noted as he was untying the sail.

"Don't untie it" the navigator ordered.

"Have you lost it Ali? The short man said again. "We'll be torn to pieces if the storm hits us with a wide open sail." The navigator put his open hand over his eyes and looked at the horizon. He really didn't need to as it was already dark but it was an instinctive move. Then he looked up at the stars.

"That storm is at least a day ahead… If we stir slightly north we should be able to get past it before it hits us." He said calmly. "Let the sail be" he ordered and moved back to the captain's cabin and checked the map.

"Everything ok Ali?" the captain asked sipping some rum from an old wooden mug.

"It will be.. But we will have to get closer to dry land… Just slightly. If we don't we're all goners by tomorrow" he said plainly as if it was nothing. The captain got alarmed.

"What do you mean? I told ya this ain't no place to hang around." He said annoyed.

"Well, I guess you'll have to trust me on this one captain. There is a huge storm coming our way and believe me when I say the Hawk won't survive it." He started his analysis. "Our best chance is to sail a little closer to this small peninsula… I believe the place is called Cornwall…" he said pointing to a point in the map on the southern part of the big island that was Britain. The captain didn't like the idea. But the thought of being torn to pieces by the storm was not appealing either. The navigator continued without paying attention to the captain's discomfort.

"There is this little cape here.. The Lizard Peninsula.. It's probably not guarded since it's just an extension of a dry rocky area and there are hardly any establishments around. Also there is a lighthouse according to this map so we should be safe to get there. We could dock in the small cape until the storm is out and then sail back to the east" he finished his analysis.

"You sure know a lot for a boy your age" the captain noted.

"Of course I do. I am a navigator and a wanderer" Ali said smugly.

"Very well, we shall do as you say" the captain said and exited the cabin to go give the orders. Ali was left alone in the cabin. The young navigator looked around. His eyes fell on the old lamp.

"What on earth is it about this old thing?..." he mumbled and moved to take it in his hands. The captain wouldn't be back for a while and he really was curious. It was in his nature. He examined it closely. There was something written on the side but it was in a language that Ali could not understand. Suddenly the ship rocked and Ali tripped on the table and dropped the lamp in the captain's ashtray.

"Ah dammit!" he slightly panicked and took the covered in ashes lamp out of the tray. He used his sleeve and started frantically rubbing it clean. He couldn't let the captain know he had touched it. That could even mean he'd have to walk the plank. Suddenly, the lamp started vibrating and emitting a reddish glow. Then it started shaking so much that Ali dropped it again. However this time it didn't fall, it just levitated and kept vibrating and swelling up as if it was about to blow, something that almost happened when a huge amount of colorful smoke started bursting out of the lamp's opening.

"Holy… shit…" Ali mumbled self-consciously. The smoke was followed by a series of mini explosions that resembled fire crackers. Ali blinked a couple of times before he heard an actual sigh. It was a human voice, or was he dreaming…

"Aw man… All this time in the sea without a woman finally cracked me… I'm having illusions…" he said to himself while facepalming. But the vision kept on.

"Ahhhh… Did someone ask for a lady?" the strange sighing voice said and the smoke started clearing and taking the shape of a rather ugly-looking, blue colored bearded female figure. It looked more like a man dressed as a woman. Ali instinctively pulled back and tripped on something causing him to land on his butt.

"Whoa!" he exclaimed.

"Are you alright there laddie?" the creepy figure said with a, what he tried to sound like mellow, but in fact sounded disturbingly rough, voice approaching the young navigator and fluttering its long eyelashed eyelids rapidly, trying to act flirty. Ali freaked out.

"Stay away from me you fiend!" he yelled in terror. The creature took a very hurt expression and pulled back, at the same time morphing in what seemed to be _his_ real form. He had the upper body of a muscular man, a strangely shaped beard and a bald head with just a small ponytail of black hair extending at the top of it. His ears were pointy and he had only four fingers on each hand. The lower body was an irregularly shaped and smokey and Ali could not really tell whether it was materialized or just ethereal. The creature's color was blue. He levitated on the air crossing his arms over his chest with a fake-frustrated expression on his face.

"Now that's not nice… I was just trying to help… And you hurt my feelings" he said pulling a handkerchief out of nowhere and started wiping his fake tears and blowing his nose.

i Yup… I'm definitely dreaming… Could be the rum…/i Ali thought looking at the blue figure in awe.

"Wh…What are you?" he finally uttered reluctantly, still a little scared.

"Who me?" the smokey figure answered, completely getting over his previously emotional state within a split second and pointing at himself in an oh so modest way, faking surprise.

"I am the one… The only…The ever-impressive...the long-contained...the often-imitated... but never duplicated...GENIE OF THE LAAAAAMP!" he exclaimed triumphantly as a huge light halo appeared glowing all around him.

"But you can call me Genie" he added plainly, looking at the young man and making all the theatricals disappearing at once. Then he narrowed his brows and approached the guy again touching his chin and examining him closely.

"You look awfully familiar little boy" he said and pulled back. Ali didn't have the time to react. He was still shocked.

"Ge… Genie?" he mumbled.

"Yes. That's me!" the Genie said in a singing voice pointing at himself again.

"So what do you wish of me master…." He paused and looked at Ali. "Sorry I didn't catch your name there sport…"

"A..Ali.." the navigator answered mechanically.

"Master Ali. What can I do for you?" the Genie found the face and the name of the boy all too familiar but he couldn't quite define why. However it was really relieving that he was out of that lamp after so many years. Thankfully it hadn't been as many as other times, maybe a couple of centuries or so, which were practically minutes in the supernatural beings' time scale, but still he hated the confinement. He was a free spirit. He needed his fresh air.

"You… For.. for me?" Ali was dazed and hadn't realized the situation. He had heard before of the magical genies that could grant wishes to whoever possessed their lamp but he thought them ridiculous fairy tales for children and idiots. However, he couldn't deny what he was facing. Although, he still wasn't convinced it wasn't just his mind playing tricks on him. Suddenly his thoughts were interrupted as he saw the captain's figure approaching from the window.

"SHIT, SHIT, SHIT! Whatever you are, please go back where you came from… which is I guess… the lamp" he said in panic.

"I don't want to. I hate it in there" the Genie pouted. Ali was desperate.

"Please go in the lamp!" he repeated. The Genie released a deep sigh.

"Only cause I like you…" he declared as he got sucked back inside his lamp. Ali quickly put the lamp back where the captain had it and tried to act calm and indifferent. The captain entered the cabin and noticed nothing but the boy's nervousness. He looked around. Nothing was missing and the lamp was in its place.

"Calm down boy. I changed our course. We're going where you said. Now go get some rest. You haven't slept in almost two days." Of course, it was that too. Ali was almost sure now, that he was just daydreaming before. He nodded to the captain and walked to the door.

"i Don't forget about meeee…/i" he heard the mellow voice of the Genie again. He jerked up startled. Turned around. The captain had obliviously sat on an old armchair and was about to fall asleep. He seemed to not have heard it.

i I am really losing it…/i Ali thought. i It's over.. No more sailing life for Ali…/i Suddenly the lamp moved on its own, practically hopping to Ali's direction and a mini Genie head popped out of it.

"I'm yours now. You gotta take me with you laddie" he said. Ali widened his eyes and gulped, although it seemed like the captain didn't hear a thing the Genie said.

"Go back! You're not mine, you're the captain's" he ordered whispering.

"But I don't like it here. It smells bad and it's humid. And you're wrong. My master is the one who releases me from the lamp and not the one who just possesses it, ergo, you". The Genie said matter-of-factly. Ali despaired again. This was such a mess. Real or not.

"Please go…" but before he could finish his phrase the whole cabin was rocked almost upside down and Ali felt a very strong vibration like the ship had crushed on something very big.

"What the?!" the captain exclaimed and rushed out not paying any attention on the lamp's changed position. Ali rushed out too but without him noticing the lamp hopped inside his pocket before he did.

As soon as the navigator came out he faced chaos. The ship was almost torn in half and most of the planks had started separating and the seawater was entering the keel very fast.

"What happened?" he asked one of the sailors.

"We hit a reef! A huge one! Thanks for nothin' mister navigator" he said and rushed as the others were already jumping in their not so big life boat.

"B.. But how is that possible?..." he mumbled looking at the stars and the horizon. "There should be a lighthouse… I…" but then he realized that he would drown if he was left behind. He rushed to the boat which was already full but could take a couple of people still. He prepared to jump but the captain pushed him away.

"Oh no you ain't coming little runt. You're responsible for this. You're lucky I ain't making you walk the plank. Now stay here and enjoy the fruits of your navigational instructions." He spat bitterly and threw the boy back on the flooding deck. Despair started taking Ali over again, when suddenly he heard Genie's voice again.

"Seems to me like you need a little bit of help" he saw a mini Genie sitting on his shoulder.

"Ah! Not you again!" he exclaimed but then he reconsidered. "Can you help me? I don't want to die. I have three wishes right?" he said in one breath. The Genie chuckled. He took his full form as he swooshed out of Ali's pocket. Suddenly he stopped. He felt a very strange vibe… An energy wave coming from somewhere not too close, not too far. He looked up at the horizon and saw a faint white glow… Something that only his eyes could see…

"Hmmm… Seems I'm not the only supernatural being around here" he whispered to himself smirking. But then he turned his attention back to Ali. He jumped in the sea and took the form of a children's life belt.

"Would be better in a sunny weather but oh well. Hop in laddie" he said cheerfully. Ali couldn't see the fun in this situation but hopped in the frozen water anyway. He didn't have much choice. The sea took them away from the sinking Hawk and Ali was freezing so he tried talking to the Genie who, well, had saved his life.

"So this is one wish down.." he said in a trembling voice. "So that means I got two more?" he asked.

"Oh laddie. I would save you anyway. If you drowned I'd go down the bottom of the ocean and it would be hundreds if not thousands of years before I got fresh air again. No thank you. So don't sweat it. You don't want to waste a wish like that." The Genie answered casually and then started whistling a sailing song.

"Please stop that…." Ali muttered. The Genie pouted but stopped. "Also… Could you morph into something.. More comfy ?" he said reluctantly. "Like… a raft maybe?" The Genie took a devious look and chuckled again.

"Oh we're getting demanding all of a sudden eh? Very well. I could do that. But you have to promise never to call me a fiend again. It hurts my feelings" Ali could tell he was kind of mocking him but again, no other choice.

"O…ok I pro…promise" The Genie immediately formed into a small raft with Ali panting on top of it.

"That's better" he said before completely losing his senses.

"Maybe for you…" the Genie pouted again.

….

The next morning Ali woke up face down in muddy sand. He lifted his head for air and coughed spitting some sand and water.

"Rise and shine laddie~~" the Genie's mocking voice was heard. Ali turned and looked at him. He had formed into a human-like shape and was wearing one of those ridiculous striped bathing suits.

"Oh do come join me… The weather is so inviting" he said the same way as before. Ali sighed, coughed out some more sand and lifted his weak body to go sit next to the Genie.

"Thanks for saving me.." he said as he sat.

"Oh de rien mon ami" the Genie replied in French. Ali lifted his brow in surprise.

"De what now?" he started saying but a settlement visible behind the Genie caught his attention. It was a lighthouse.

"The lighthouse… I knew it!" he exclaimed. The Genie looked at the building indifferently but then looked up ahead in the sea, thinking of the creature that had caught his attention the night before… What could it be? Maybe another genie?

…

Somewhere not far from where Genie and Ali had been washed out, a certain blue-eyed, white-haired 16-year old was getting a serious scolding…


	3. Revelations

**Chapter 3. Revelations**

_Somewhere not far from where Genie and Ali had been washed out, a certain blue-eyed, white-haired 16-year old was getting a serious scolding…_

"Lila what did I tell you about the beach? What did I tell you about the lighthouse?... Why won't you ever listen to me?" her mother exclaimed nervously. Lila was silently sitting on the chair, prepared to take in any scolding that was coming to her. Besides, despite the fact that she hadn't and probably wouldn't regret that wonderful walk at the beach, her mother was right. She shouldn't have been sneaking around in the lighthouse. Her mother had to wait till morning to give her the proper scolding, because when her father had taken her home that night she was a bit shaken and he insisted she rested. But now it was time for amends.

"Calm down Helen. The child is already shocked. You don't need to yell at her too" her father interfered as he walked through the door. Then he turned to Lilan with a soft but still strict look.

"You know what you did was wrong, don't you Lila?" The white-haired girl nodded positively with a very embarrassed look.

"And that should teach you a lesson" he said as he sat down in front of her. "You could have gotten hurt. Plus, you destroyed the lighthouse's mechanism. Do you know how important that is to sailors passing outside this peninsula at night?" Lila knew a thing or two about lighthouses and sailing, but she couldn't really tell why this one was so important. Her father noticed her puzzled look and cracked a half-smile.

"Outside this bay, in the open South British waters, there is a rather large reef area. You know what reef are right?"

"Yes…" the girl answered.

"Well, ships may crash on those reefs if they lose orientation, and if they do many people might drown and lose their lives…" he finally said in a serious tone of voice. Lila's face became almost distorted, not only with shame, but also with sorrow.

"I am so sorry father! I never meant to hurt anyone… I just wanted to see the sea. I am really sorry…" her eyes were almost teary. Her father pushed the chair closer to her and gave her a hug, caressing her hair at the same time.

"Hush child… I didn't mean to upset you or make you feel bad. I know you didn't intend to hurt anyone… But you have to know, that every action you take has certain results and although many times they won't affect you, they might affect others and you will have to take responsibility for them" he said softly.

"I know father. Please forgive me for breaking the lighthouse mechanism. I am really sorry" and she was more than sincere. Her biggest concern was not that she had been afraid of that old man. He had scared her for a moment, but mostly her uneasiness was due to the fact that she felt bad for destroying something that didn't belong to her. Lila had had a very strong sense of duty and justice since she was really young. Her parents had played a big part in teaching her that, but it was also somewhat instinctive. Therefore, the fact that she had broken something and furthermore, something that might have such consequences, made her feel terrible.

"Father… you think someone might have gotten hurt because of the broken lighthouse?" she asked a bit terrified and certainly worried. Her father gave her a soft, comforting look.

"I don't think so Lila. It was just one night. I fixed the device with the first morning light so everything should be fine" he answered softly, however he was not sure himself. Of course that was not a very crowded sailing area but could he really be 100% certain that no one had crossed the narrows of the Lizard peninsula? However he didn't want to make Lila feel guilty for something that might have been just an assumption. Lila released a sigh of relief. She really couldn't bare it if anyone had gotten hurt because of her.

"I am really sorry papa… I will not disobey again" she said lowering her head.

"I believe you sweetie. Now can go back to your room." He said and stroked her hair. Lila popped a small smile nodded and headed to her room. However, she didn't really get to it, but instead did something she so often used to do, she stayed hidden behind the wall of the hallway leading to her room and eavesdropped on her parents conversation. She wasn't exactly proud of it, but she was used to doing it since she was a child, given the fact that her parents became all the more secretive as she aged. Plus, she was a very curious spirit, by default so she couldn't really help it. She smiled at the thought of giving absolution to herself for doing something generally considered wrong.

"You're being too soft on her" she heard her mother say. It was true, her mother was always far more strict than her father.

"Helen. The child is curious. She's not even a child anymore…She's a teenager. Ever since she was a baby she was intrigued by every little thing. We've been keeping her almost secluded for I don't even remember how many years now. It's only normal that she'll sneak out" her father protested. However her mother's stance was firm as always.

"It's for her own safety. And the safety of everyone around her." She stated and continued without waiting for a response. "You say she was emitting the light…" then her father interrupted.

"Yes… But it was faint, and I am not even sure it wasn't a reflection or something" he said in a low voice.

"Spare me the childish excuses John. I am pretty sure you saw the light, faint as it was and so are you" her voice sounded less rough and more serious now. "Sweetheart… We are raising a divine child… I know you would have wanted to spoil her… well, more than you have at least, but it's for Lila's sake and the sake of the Earth and humanity. It's just two more years… We have to keep her safe. Not only by responsibility, but because you and I love that child and don't want to see her go in harm's ways. Just two more years…" she said softly now.

Lila widened her eyes. Her mother would not often show such affection but Lila knew she loved her. She was really touched every time she would realize it. She didn't need to hear more. All that confusing stuff about her being a "divine child" had really gotten her thinking though… She had heard her parents call her that in their private conversations before. She always assumed that they meant she was a gift of god because they couldn't have children before her or something, but this was strange…

_The light… Responsibility… The sake of the Earth and Humanity…What is all this?..._

She kept wondering about this until she reached her room. She looked outside the window. It was noon already. She opened her window and let the breeze caress her skin. She closed her eyes and smiled. She couldn't see it from there, but she could imagine it… Smell it in the air.

"The sea…." She whispered "I will walk by your side again someday…" she promised herself. The she opened her eyes and lay on her bed looking at the ceiling.

"Two years… What's in two years?... I'll be 18 but… Why is that so important"

…

Two years later

Those two years passed almost in a heartbeat. After the incident at the lighthouse, Lila had decided to stop being rebellious and start being obedient and do as her parents asked. She only had a couple of friends and they would usually visit her at home. She kind of hated that so she still sneaked out to visit the Thames on fullmoons but she only stayed there for a while and definitely a lot less than she used to.

In the morning of her 18th birthday's eve, her parents made the long-awaited move. They called her in the living room and sat her down to talk to her. She somehow knew that was coming. Be it instinct, be it all the conversations she had eavesdropped, she knew it.

"Lila dear. Please sit. We need to talk to you" her mother said softly and sat in front of her taking Lila's hands in hers. "There's something important you need to know… Something we've been keeping from you all this time, not because we wanted to, but because we had to… I am hoping that in due time you will understand. I urge you to try and be calm about this. I know you are a strong girl and perfectly capable of it." Lila wasn't surprised. She obviously suspected there was some big secret about her, but now she was a little scared about what it might be.

"Mother…" she said. Helen sighed.

"I am not your real mother Lila. At least I didn't carry you in my womb. We are not your real parents" she said softly and slowly to let Lila take in the new information. She also held Lila's hands a little tighter as she felt them shake and twitch a little.

Lila opened her eyes wide and started slightly shaking. This was too much to take in just like that. She didn't expect it and was definitely not prepared about it. She had noticed of course that both her parents were brunettes while her hair was whittish like the fresh snow, but she never really gave it more thought. She turned her look to her John.

"Papa?..." she said with a slightly trembling voice. John moved to her and stroked her hair in a reassuring way, like he always did.

"Hush sweetie. We love you as your real parents. Biology has nothing to do with parental love." Lila smiled a little as a tear fell down her cheek. Her papa's words always soother her. But this still was too intense.

"But how… Why?..." she mumbled.

"You are the daughter of God, the protector of Earth. He entrusted you to us until you came in the age of 18." He said softly again.

"Go…God?" Lila mumbled completely astonished by this new information. After she processed it she added. "Is that why you've been calling me idivine child /i" she said self-consciously. Helen jerked up a little.

"How do you know that?" she asked. Lila lowered her gaze.

"I know a lot… I heard you sometimes talking when you thought I wasn't in the room" she said completely normally. "I was prepared for a secret, but nothing like this…" Both Helen and John looked at her surprised and then John smiled.

"I told you she was a curious child" he said to his wife joking. Lila cracked a small smile too. John turned to her again.

"Sweetie, as the daughter of the protector of the Earth, you have a legacy to carry on.. However we do not have the authority to tell you more about this." He got up and patted her back.

"I knew you wouldn't freak out about this. I kept telling your mother but she was worried" Lila rolled her eyes. She kind of HAD freaked out about it…

"Come on now, go get ready. Your friends will be here soon to celebrate your birthday, and tomorrow I will take you to the person that will unravel the mystery of your new life" he said winking and prompted her to move to go and get ready. Lila realized there was no real reason to insist on this since they weren't going to reveal anything. She could wait until tomorrow.

In the afternoon her friends came and they had somewhat of a party, but Lila was seriously troubled with the news she had gotten that morning. Plus her parents kept acting like it was their last day with her, something that seriously troubled her. However she did try to have fun. It was her birthday after all.

At night when she lay in bed she kept thinking… i God… I am the daughter of God /i, and she found herself remembering how much she had admired the creator of all the beauty of the earth when she was walking at the beach. She instinctively smiled at the thought of being related to him… Whoever he was.

…..

The next day, Lila got up in a rush. She hadn't slept much as the anticipation was killing her. She really wanted to meet that person that would 'unravel the mystery of her new life'. Who was that person? And what new life was that?

Lila got ready pretty fast. She wore her favorite sky blue dress and combed her hair. She put on a small hairpin that had a small gemstone shaped like a lily, her favorite flower, on her hair and went to the living room. Both her parents waited there and Helen looked like she had been crying.

"Mama, is everything ok?" Lila asked concerned.

"Yes dear. Everything is fine" Helen answered and kissed her forehead. "Now go… You will be late". Lila couldn't help but think there was a 'goodbye' hidden behind that behavior. But she tried not to think about it. It was probably just her, being overly suspicious.

"Yes of course. Let's go Lila." John said and took Lila's arm. As they exited the house, Lila looked back at it, instinctively. Little did she know that she wouldn't be coming back… Not for a long time…

Her and John entered the carriage and headed slightly east. To Lila's surprise, the carriage stopped a few minutes later. So the person who would solve the mystery of her life was ther, in Reading… And furthermore, he or she lived really close to her house.

They got out of the carriage and headed to a huge stone manor. Lila had noticed that manor before. It was really big, she could see it from Thames at night… There was always light in its windows, even at the deepest night. She followed John through the big iron gate. They walked through a small path passing by a huge garden.

"Wow…" Lila instinctively exclaimed. That place was a sight for sore eyes. John knocked the big metal knob on the door and the door just opened. Lila opened her eyes wide. They entered a huge decorated corridor and crossed it all the way to a big hall where they were announced by a servant with clothes much fancier than her own. They walked inside the hall. An old, but not too old woman with hair the exact same color as Lila's was sitting on a luxurious armchair sipping some tea.

"Oh I see you are here" she said in a deep, stern voice. John nodded and gave her a deep bow.

"I have brought her to you Sophia. As agreed upon" he said in a very respectful tone of voice. The woman looked at Lila with a quite examining look.

"Does she know who I am?" the woman said flatly sipping some more tea. John nodded negatively and turned to Lila.

"Lila, this is Sophia, goddess, former protector of the Earth, creator of modern humanity and… your grandmother" he announced. Sophia chuckled a little.

"That was a fine introduction. Maybe I should hire you for public relations now that your job with Lila is done… Not that I need public relations anyway" the woman said smugly. Then she turned to Lila again.

"Come forth child" Lila looked at John and walked towards her. "As for you. You can go. As I said, your job is done" she told John. Lila turned back terrified.

"Papa?!" she realized her father was about to leave her there with that sour old woman. She ran to John and clinged on him. John looked at her with sorrow but smiled.

"Hush sweetie… This is your destiny. You'll come to see, this is where you need to be" he said softly.

"I see you haven't taught her much discipline and respect there" the old woma mocked. "Lila, you refuse to stay with your grandmother?" she added. Lila froze. She didn't want to show she had no manners and this WAS her grandmother, but she didn't want to be separated from her parents.

_Maybe it's just for a little while…_

She thought and let go of John with almost teary eyes. But she wanted to be strong. She didn't want to give Sophia more reasons to belittle her father and mock her. John simply walked away, without looking back. Lila felt a piece of her heart walk away with him.

"Lila. Sit down" her grandmother ordered pointing to a lower armchair next to her. "I take it you they haven't informed you on your background. They were fair to every other aspect of the deal I don't see why they would break on that one" the older woman started saying and turned to the girl. Lila blinked and the woman sighed. Then Lila realized she was actually asking her and she nodded positively.

"Very well then. You, dearest child, ate the daughter of God, protector and creator of this planet, the Earth. He is the highest ranked god below God Almightly Himself, the Creator of everything. You have been chosen to guard the Earth after him, as he was chosen to do so after me." She paused and sipped some of her tea and then left her cup on the table and looked at Lila, who was shocked, to say the least. "Do you get it so far?". Lila frozen in position, just nodded.

"Good. Well, you are here because I am responsible of preparing you for this task. And given you raising as a human girl, which was of course your father's crazy idea, we have a long way to go. But I will explain everything. All you have to do is do everything I say properly and follow my lead and you will become the most sought after goddess in this realm." Sophia said proudly. Lila blinked again.

"Sought…after?" she really didn't know what to make of that. Sophia sighed again.

"As I said, we have a long way to go… But first I must introduce you to someone" she said and then almost whispered one word "Saturn…". The sound of a door opening was heard and a tall, fair skinned man with blonde hair and golden eyes, wearing a golden cloak appeared before them. He bowed deeply. There was a strange aura about him. As if he wasn't materialized… As if he was ethereal…

"Lila, this is Solar. He will be part of your gods' entourage." The old woman said.

"Thank you Sophia, I can introduce myself" the man said softly and offered Lila a small bow and a smile.

"Hello Lila. I am Solar, protector of Saturn. I will be your…companion during your preparation period".


	4. The crack on the wall

**Chapter 4. The crack on the wall**

_ "Hello Lila. I am Solar, protector of Saturn. I will be your…companion during your preparation period"._

Lila looked at him and blinked but then she gave him a nod and a small bow.

"Hello, Solar" she said in a low voice. The man looked really magnificent. Like royalty… He was beautiful, luminous and seemed really nice. But all this was so new to Lila, she didn't know how to process all incoming information. Before she had the time to take in Solar's presence, the door opened again and a beautiful woman in a red dress entered the room. Solar smiled at her and nodded his head. The woman was really classy. Her dress was elegant and she looked really beautiful in it. Lila opened her eyes wide when she saw her. Beauty always excited her. The woman walked towards Solar and stood next to him, and they seemed to have exchanged some words but Lila couldn't hear what they said. She too seemed ethereal.

"Lila this is Flare. She's the protector of Mars and she too is going to help us with your… preparation." Lila still didn't clearly understand what she was to be preparing for.

"Hello Lila" Flare came forth and gave her a bow smiling politely. She was so gracious that Lila slightly opened her mouth at awe.

"Lila, please close your mouth child" Sophia said in a strict tone. "Oh dear… Those human parents of yours… They didn't teach you class.. I knew we shouldn't have given you to commoners" Lila was offended. She closed her mouth and narrowed her eyes slightly.

"Pardon me miss… Sophia… But my parents are not commoners. They are high-class respected citizens and I assure you they taught me how to be a lady" she said firmly. Maybe she was in a new environment and she didn't know anything about this supposed new life that was expecting her, but she was not just going to sit back and listen to this… not so charming woman, talk bad about her parents… Sophia glared at her.

"It is not in your best interest to talk back at me Lila." She said. "Anyhow, maybe they were high-class but they are not royalty… I wanted you to be raised by royalty. Since you were going to be raised by inferior creatures like humans at least we could have you entrusted to the ones highest in their hierarchy… But your father insisted that in order for you to be able to lead and guard them you had to live amongst them as a commoner…" the woman left a sigh of contempt. "Your father is such a weakling toward those creatures sometimes… I mean I'm the one who created them, I don't know why he gives them so much credit…" then she turned to Lila.

"I created them for you. And I am your grandmother. I'd rather you referred to me as such."

"But… g..grandmother…" Lila exclaimed, defeated by the woman's bossy attitude "What about my parents?... When will I see them again?" Lila was really anxious about her answer because she refused to believe that she was left there forever…

"If ever, not anytime soon. You're staying with me for now. Solar has accepted to be your guardian and Flare will help us with your appearance and manners…" Lila was about to get offended again, but she realized that would only prove Sophia's point so she just remained silent.

_It doesn't matter what she says. I WILL see my parents again… Maybe not now, but someday_. Lila thought as she bowed back to Flare.

"It's nice to meet you Miss Flare" she said politely.

"Oh please." The woman answered in a sweet deep voice "Call me Flare. You and I are going to be really close from now on". Lila smiled. The woman's voice, attitude and appearance were soothing. It made her feel somehow safe, as opposed to the intimidation and awkwardness her grandmother caused her.

"That sound very nice, Flare" she said softly. Sophia smirked.

"It's good that you two get along. Flare will help you with the first and most important task… Which brings me to my next subject. Sit down Lila" she said extending her hand to the chair in front of her. Lila sat down. Sophia turned to the two heavenly creatures.

"Solar, Flare, thank you very much for agreeing to assist in Lila's preparation."

"It's our pleasure to help the daughter of God." Solar replied smiling. "Now excuse us, we shall give you some privacy. Lila, if you need anything, just call for me. I'll be happy to help you." He said and bowed.

"And I will visit your chambers tomorrow so we can get to know each other better. What do you think?" Flare said and took a small elegant bow as well.

"That sounds very nice" Lila said smiling. She might have been trapped in this house, but at least it seemed she would be surrounded by nice people… The two gods left the room and Lila was left with her terrifying grandmother.

_I'm sure she's not so bad once you get to know her… _ Lila thought as she sat on the chair.

"Well child…" Sophia started saying but paused "Hmmm… I shouldn't refer to you like that.. You're a woman now" she said and rephrased. "Well Lila, as I already told you, you are the daughter of God, the protector of this planet we live on, the Earth. You will have the important task of taking his position after your father retires, like he did when I retired." Lila was a little shocked.

"I am… going to be the protector of the Earth?" she asked mechanically, slightly blushing at the thought of the responsibility.

"Yes you are. And don't look so bewildered by it. You're not a weak human Lila.. You are a goddess. And as such you have powers. Powers that will enable you to take this position and live up to it." The old woman said and straightened her glasses.

"Powers?" Lila asked. That was something that actually sounded really exciting. Although she already found somewhat exciting, almost equally as scary, the fact that she was God's child. Sophia ignored her excitement and continued as she was.

"However you must muster those powers and have the ability to control them and use them properly. This is why I have prepared this process for you. No one can be a better trainer for you than myself" she said proudly.

"Uhmm… Thanks.. I guess…" Lila said blinking at how smug her grandmother was. Sophia gave her another strict look and continued.

"As I was saying, as a goddess you are a very powerful creature. Your powers are not exactly supernatural… For gods such abilities are considered natural" Lila interrupted her again.

"Uhmm… What kind of abilities?" she asked giving Sophia a really curious look that seemed to annoy the elder goddess.

"You will find out gradually.. As an example I can tell you that when you are experiencing strong emotions such as anger, or fear your vital energy can be channeled through those feelings and transform into a weapon. This is one of your most important and most dangerous and difficult to control, powers. However, with the correct guidance you will be able to use them well enough to protect and guide the earth."

"Wow… that sounds like… a lot" Lila noted.

"It is. And it is not simple, therefore you will have to pay close attention to everything me and the rest of the gods tell you, and behave." Sophia answered plainly.

"Actually… I think I might have experienced some of these…powers" Lila said. Now she had Sophia's attention.

"Do tell…"

"Well, about two years ago something happened and I was scared… I mean genuinely scared which, come to think about it doesn't happen very often… Anyway, I felt a strange energy in my body…being channeled, as you said… And I emitted this strange glow…"

"The light…" Sophia interrupted.

"That's what mama called it too…." Lila added.

"Well, Lila, that is one of your major assets. And I will teach you how to use it. The light that comes from fear is strong, but the light that comes from anger is even stronger, however it is more unpredictable and dangerous to control…" Sophia said and Lila opened her eyes wide. The old woman realized that all this was way too much for the girl to take in at once.

"Well, we'll get to all that my dear. We have a long way ahead of us. I will make you a goddess that will bring to shame all other goddesses." Sophia said smugly again. Lila blinked. Her grandmother sure had big plans for her… "Now Lila. You may be excused to your chambers. The servants will take you there. Solar and Flare's chambers are close by. If you need anything just tell one of the servants and it will be provided to you at once."

"Thank you…" Lila said, feeling obligated to say it despite the fact that she hadn't chosen to stay there by herself.

"We will stay in this earthly house for the first stage of your training. It has to be a smooth transition and you have to have a minor transformation before we return to the world of the gods. I wish to present you to them in all your glory. Your looks really help a lot. It was expected that you would be beautiful, but you actually look angelic, which is a great feature for a goddess." Lila blushed at Sophia's comment.

"However we have to make you more…aristocratic. But I have no fear. Flare will see to that. Well, go now. You are free to wander around the house and gardens which are, I might add excellent, but you may not leave the premises of the manor's walls. Understood?" Lila nodded, but truth was she wasn't really fond of the idea of being held in a secluded space for the foreseeable future. Actually, the fact that she was forbidden to leave.. made her want to even more. But for now she was still insecure and confused. She bowed to her grandmother and followed the servant that had let her in. He led her up a very big staircase, with a deep red thick carpet with golden embroideries covering it. The place was huge and luxurious. The chandeliers alone must have cost a fortune. But it was only natural… It was the house of a goddess…

_ A goddess… Like me…?_ Lila thought as the servant stopped in one of the doors of the huge corridor the staircase led to. He opened the door for her. She smiled and thanked him. The servant bowed and left the room closing the door behind him. Lila walked in the room and looked it in awe. This looked like something a queen would live in. Luxury beyond imagination. On the wall hung a big portrait of a beautiful aristocratic woman. She looked at it more carefully…

"Grandmother.." she mumbled. It must have been her grandmother when she was younger. She was indeed beautiful but seemed as strict as she was now. Lila walked to the bed and let herself drop on it. So many confusing thoughts in her mind. All this was a little too much for someone who lived as the daughter of a mechanic until a few hours ago. To learn that she was the daughter of God and that soon she would have the duty to protect the Earth herself.

"The daughter of God…"

She whispered and a small smile crossed her lips. She remembered her peaceful walk at the beach two years ago… She remembered the sea and all the beauty of nature and how much she admired it. She also remembered how much she had been thinking of the entity that created all this beauty, and now… She found out it was her father. And all this beauty, it would soon be hers to cherish and protect in a way… Things were changing… But was that really a bad thing?

She fell back on the bed and closed her eyes trying to relax and take a nap but she was too hyper to do so. She lifted herself from the bed after a few minutes of tossing and turning, and walked to the window. She looked outside and slightly blushed at the view. She remembered her grandmother saying the garden was beautiful but she couldn't imagine that. She rushed out of her room and downs the stairs, startling a coupled of servants on the way.

"Sorry!" she apologized smiling as she moved to the garden. She rushed into it. It was like heaven. That must have been what the garden of Eden must look like.

_I guess I'll find out about it soon._ She giggled at that thought. As she moved further into the garden she noticed that the flowering was not monotonous… There must have been hundreds of different flowers, shrubs and trees in there. She wondered how that was possible for so many different species to bloom in one place.

"That's the power of the gods I guess" she self-spoke. In the inner part of the garden however, she spotted the most beautiful, the most captivating flowers.. She could never get those flowers out of her mind since the first time she saw them.

"Lilies!" her eyes sparkled as she ran towards the lily flower bed. She went closer and tried to smell them. Some of them smelled, some didn't. Also there were so many different types and colors of lilies there…

Suddenly something else caught her attention. A little further behind the lilies there was the northern wall of the manor… And on one of the rocks on the bottom there was…

_An opening?..._ She smirked and tried to move that way but stumbled on an ivy branch and almost fell on the ground.

"Whoah!" she exclaimed, sure that's she would taste the dirt, but a strong yet elegant arm grabbed her waist at the last minute.

"Be careful there Lila…" she heard the warm, deep voice of Solar.

"Ah! Solar… Thank you" she said awkwardly smiling as she lifted herself and straightened her dress slightly blushed, mostly from embarrassment.

"You shouldn't be wondering around here alone. The garden is vast," he said softly. "Next time you should ask me or Flare to accompany you. It's always a pleasure to have a promenade in Sophia's gardens." He said smiling.

"You're right, I'm sorry. I will do that next time"

"Come on let's go. It's almost lunch time" he said and placed his hand on her back gently prompting her to walk towards the house. Lila gave a last glance at the opening on the wall and walked forth.

"I see you've taken a liking at the lilies" he said as they walked.

"Yes. They are really beautiful. They are my favorite flower." She said smiling.

"Oh yes, they are magnificent.."

…

The hours passed and Lila was restless inside the huge house. When the night came, she prepared for something she hadn't done for a long time… But tonight…It was calling her… Thames.. She wanted to go outside… Her rebel spirit was awakened by the restriction and that opening on the garden wall had intrigued her… She really felt like going outside… It would only be for a few hours. No one would notice…

She got up from her bed and put on her shoes. She checked outside her room and noticed there were a lot less servants. All those years she had mastered the art of sneaking out. Silently and swiftly moving, she made her way to the garden without any of the servants noticing. She moved north and spotted the lily flowerbeds.

"It was around here somewhere…." She mumbled looking for that opening…

…

Somewhere in a farther side of London, Ali and the Genie were rushing out of a building, being chased by a group of armed men…


End file.
